Madi's Mommies
by MTL17
Summary: Madi celebrates with her Mommies. Her Mommies then celebrate in a very different way without her. This story takes place after Season 5, albeit with a very different ending.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Madi didn't remember a lot about her first Mom. People thought it was sad, because that was her 'real Mom', but they were wrong. Madi was sad about it, but that wasn't her real Mom. Her real Mom was Clarke, the woman who found her and raised her, turning her from a scared and lonely 6-year-old to a 12-year-old perfectly capable of protecting herself, even if Mama Clarke didn't always act like it. And that had been enough. For years they had been happy together, living in seemingly the one Valley in all the world that wasn't destroyed by Praimfaya. Then other people came, and things got bad for a while, but now? Now things were perfect.

Now Madi had two Mommies. Madi knew that most kids had two parents, but it never bothered her that she could only really remember one, because that one was all she needed, but sometimes she imagined what was like. She never told Mama Clarke of this of course, as she had wanted to hurt her, but Madi can't help being curious, but the reality was better than she'd ever dreamed. Because while she had imagined would be like if Mama Clarke ever saw her friends again, and married one of them, she never truly believed it would be her favourite. Maybe a tiny part of her had hoped, but from Mama Clarke's stories they just didn't have that kind of relationship. Or at least, they didn't.

But things had rapidly changed once Mama Clarke's friends had returned, and while at first Madi had worried it was only because of her, that Mama Clarke was just trying to protect her in a really weird way, she had seen her parents together enough when they didn't know she was watching to know it went beyond being about her. No, Madi truly believed they were in love, and had been smiling wider than anyone at the wedding, where she got to be best man. Which was only a few weeks ago now, but she truly felt like she's had two parents for quite a while now. Or maybe she was just biased because her third mother was her hero, the woman who had saved the human race from extinction and allowed it to survive extreme conditions. Or at least, that's how Madi truly saw it.

Still in a celebrating mood Madi gathered some gifts for her parents and snuck into the room early in the morning. She had learned the hard way not to open any closed doors with them while they were away, but this early Madi could almost guarantee they wouldn't doing anything they wouldn't want her to see. Sure enough they were just cuddling, and seemingly sound asleep, allowing Madi to slowly creep into the room and over to the bed without being detected. She almost jumped on it, but as a last time she had done that resulted in a knife being pressed to her throat, followed by her Mommies freaking out, Madi made sure just a respectable distance before making her presence known.

Still like before she jumped up and down and yelled, "Happy Mother's Day!"

"Wha-" Clarke groaned, partly because of the noise, and partly because her wife was pushing her away.

"God dammit Madi, we talked about this!" Octavia scolded, already putting the knife back behind her pillow, although she remained standing in glaring at her daughter, "What did we agree?"

"No jumping on the bed when you're sleeping." Madi grinned cheekily.

"And?" Octavia pushed.

"Not waking you up if it's not important." Madi grumbled, before insisting, "But it is! It's Mother's Day, and the sun has been up for hours, and I just can't wait any longer."

"What the hell is Mother's Day?" Octavia frowned.

The mood suddenly changing Clarke, who had initially rolled over to hide her smile at Octavia's annoyance, and get a few more seconds of peace, suddenly set up and frowned, "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Octavia questioned in annoyance.

Sensing the mood Madi cautiously exclaimed, "Mother's Day is where children give their mother's a gift, and try to make the day about her. It's one of Mama Clarke's favourite days, and mine, cause we always do something fun."

"Oh." Octavia murmured, before admitting, "We didn't really do that."

"Like you didn't do Birthdays?" Clarke asked softly, and apologetically.

"Or any celebrations." Octavia shrugged, before nonchalantly explaining, "If my Mom or Dad bought me a present there would be a record of it, and I couldn't get anything, so we didn't do anything. And, like I told Mama Clarke, I don't know my birthday, and I don't want to be given one. But, if this mean something to you both, go ahead."

"Octavia-" Clarke began.

"I said it's fine!" Octavia said flatly, and unconvincingly, before gently pushing her daughter, "What ya got kid?"

"Erm..." Madi hesitated, briefly looked at Mama Clarke, who nodded in encouragement, and then she cautiously reached into the little bag she bought with her, and pulling out a knife before carefully holding it out.

"Another knife, great." Octavia groaned, almost adding a sarcastic 'this was totally worth waking me up for', before noticing the fine work, "It will go well with my wedding presents."

"Actually, this is for Mama Clarke." Madi explained, handing the knife to her second mother, "It's part of a matching set with the one I gave you. This, is yours, Mama Octavia."

Madi then handed Octavia a piece of paper, causing the older brunette to frown briefly, before having a completely different, and unwanted, reaction when she unfolded it, "Madi, I..."

"Do you like it?" Madi asked nervously, before unnecessarily explaining her drawing, "I know I'm not as good as Mama Clarke, but I tried really hard, and this was the best one. See, this is you on your throne, Mama Clarke beside you, and that's me in your lap. It's a family portrait. Mama Clarke says they used to be popular, and... Mama Octavia, are you?"

"I'm fine." Octavia quickly insisted.

"Then why are you crying?" Madi asked innocently.

"Cause she's a big softy." Clarke teased.

"Shut up Clarke." Octavia snapped, desperately trying to rub the offending liquid away from her face, before softly explaining to her daughter, "Sometimes people cry when they're really, really happy."

"Oh?" Madi smiled softly, "So we make you happy?"

"You more than Clarke right now, but yeah." Octavia smiled, before further explaining, "What I said to Clarke when we got married? I meant it. You guys saved me from the darkness, from death itself, and gave me a reason to live that was about more than just surviving. I love you so much."

"I love you so much." Madi said after embracing Mama Octavia.

"I love you both the most." Clarke grinned, embracing both her girls in what became a group hug, albeit briefly.

"Yuck, you're the worst wife ever Clarke." Octavia grumbled, pushing her wife away, but holding her daughter to her chest for a few long seconds before finally pushing her away, "And you're the best kid ever Madi, but I literally can't cope with one more minute of this sappy shit, so let's get breakfast and then it's straight to weapons training for you."

"Yay!" Madi exclaimed, unable to resist jumping up and down on the bed, letting her age show for a few long seconds, before allowing her Moms to get up so they could get a proper start to the day.

*

Clarke and Octavia would have liked to use Mother's Day as an excuse to hang out with their kid, and each other, for the entire day, but sadly it wasn't to be. There was still a lot of work to be done in Shadow Valley to make it an appropriate home for the surviving members of the human race, and as the leader Octavia couldn't afford to have a day off. The best they could do was make sure they had their meals together, which to be fair was normally the case, and both Clarke and Octavia was able to attend Madi's weapons training in the morning, which was mostly Madi teaching the other kids at this point. Although on this special day, Octavia was happy to show her up a bit, much to Clarke's amusement.

For both better and worse Madi was getting older, meaning that she had more energy and could stay up later, meaning it was often that Clarke and Octavia wouldn't be left alone with each other until the end of the day, and inevitably they would just be too tired to have sex and with go to bed without it like a normal married couple. But they were determined to put that off for as long as they could, partly because they needed some relief from their stressful days, and because with Madi and everyone else constantly around them they didn't get to exchange affections otherwise. Which meant that this was a time of the day that they always looked forward too. Even if Clarke would make Octavia earn it this time.

"So.." Clarke began, about a minute after the married couple retired to the bedroom and the blonde collapse down onto the bed, looking up as she spoke, "Am I really the worst wife ever?"

Octavia frowned briefly, before remembering this morning, and then smirking, "Well, you do have your moments."

Clarke playfully pretended to be offended, and then grumbled, "Always the charmer."

"I try." Octavia quipped, beginning to take off her armour.

"Well, what if I gave you a present?" Clarke asked playfully, "Would you think more highly of me then?"

"That depends what it is." Octavia purred, hoping she was guessing right about what it could be.

"You're favourite type." Clarke grinned.

"Yeah, that'd do it." Octavia grinned, removing her clothing faster now.

"Assuming that you have a similar present for me." Clarke grinned, beginning to take off her own clothes.

"Always." Octavia grinned, taking off her last few things and jumping on the bed.

Before Clarke could finish taking off her things Octavia was on top of her, kissing her roughly while her hands immediately began sliding all over her body. Clarke was eager to tease back of course, but she was also feeling overdressed, so she did her best to continue the undressing. Of course Octavia was only too happy to help, but she had a tendency to rip clothing when given half a chance. To be fair they both did when they were distracted by each other's lips, and this time was no exception, as Clarke's bra was the latest casualty of their lust, which was a reminded of just how much Octavia loved her tits. However Clarke was determined to give Octavia her 'present' first, so after allowing her wife's hand to go crazy on her tits for a few long minutes Clarke took control.

Even though she had the element of surprise on her side Clarke had no doubt that she wouldn't be able to flip Octavia unless her warrior wife allowed it. Or at the very least the moment she flipped them Clarke would have found Octavia using the momentum against her to pin her down and grin triumphantly down at her. But she didn't stop or counter her, no, the mighty Bloodreina allowed herself to be pinned down and even for Clarke to take the lead in the kiss, at least for the few long seconds before Clarke broke that kiss in favour of making her way down to first Octavia's neck, and then down to her tits. Both of which she licked, sucked and even bit down on, all in the name of pleasing her wife.

Octavia didn't need much foreplay to be ready for sex, but annoyingly Clarke insisted on always giving her plenty, and almost always more than she wanted. Then again she supposed it was only fair, because whenever it was her turn to give the foreplay Octavia tended to get a little crazy for Clarke's big tits, and she had to admit it was nice for the attention to be reciprocated. Still, there were some nights when Octavia just wanted to grab hold of Clarke's head and shove it between her legs, or flip over and mount that pretty face of hers. And of course, there was some nights which she did exactly that, and mostly Clarke would let her. But Octavia was in a good mood, so she just lay back and enjoyed what Clarke was doing to her, while of course silently promising revenge.

She even didn't try and hide her moans, gasps and even whimpers of pleasure, which was kind of embarrassing, but Octavia knew how much Clarke loved them. Also she wasn't sure she could hold back when Clarke really started to increase the force of the licking and sucking, and especially not during the gentle biting. Which had been true for the attention to her neck as well. Then after what felt like an hour of going back and forth between her tits Clarke slowly started to kiss her way down her stomach to where Octavia really wanted her. And of course Clarke completely ignored her cunt and spent a few long minutes kissing her way up and down her thighs, before finally giving Octavia what she so desperately wanted.

Namely Clarke leaning forward, sticking out that talented little tongue of hers and pressing it to the bottom of Octavia's pussy and then slowly sliding it up to her clit. Clarke then repeated that lick over and over again, and as much as she didn't want to Octavia continued not to hide just how much she was enjoying that, the sounds echoing throughout the room and making Octavia very glad this room was soundproof. She had ordered Raven to reinforce her bedroom walls to prevent from hearing her people squabbling with each other, while ignoring Raven's jokes about what the real reason was. Raven had been right of course, Octavia just hadn't been interested in admitting it, or that it was Clarke doing it. At least at the time. Now everyone knew, but she still didn't want them to hear this. Especially not Madi.

Quickly banishing thoughts of her daughter, and just about anything else, Octavia focused on the glorious present where her wife was going down on her. Which was about the time Clarke chose to give a few lingering licks to Octavia's clit, as if she could sense that she didn't have her wife's full attention, and needed to be reminded of what really mattered right now. The combination of those two things worked like a charm, Octavia became completely lost in the heaven which was having Clarke prove just how good she was at eating pussy. So much so that for quite a while Octavia completely lost the ability to think coherently, other than for a few swear words, and Clarke's name over and over again. Or maybe that was what she was saying? Who knows? Who cares? All Octavia knew was that she was in Paradise right now, and in no hurry to leave.

Clarke certainly shared that belief, especially since it was a special occasion. Okay, Mother's Day wasn't exactly a romantic holiday, but for the first time in her life, or more accurately the first time she could remember, Madi had not one, but two parents, and for that Clarke definitely wanted to reward Octavia with a nice long pussy licking. Of course even if it wasn't a special occasion Clarke would want to please Octavia, like any good wife should, and most of all at least in that moment Clarke wanted to draw this out for as long as possible so she could get more of Octavia's pussy, because she could never get enough of it. Hell, she could never get enough of pussy.

Her first, and probably last, boyfriend Finn hadn't enjoy doing it, and he certainly hadn't been any good at it, and Clarke knew a lot of people shared that opinion, but from her very first lick she had loved everything about it. The taste, the smell, the mental high of what she was doing was all just so wonderful, especially with the added bonus of hearing another girl gasping, moaning and crying out for her in pure pleasure as she licked her. Although in this moment Clarke was mostly focusing on the taste, especially as Octavia's flavour was one of her favourites ever, doing everything in her power to get as much of that precious liquid as possible.

Which was why she had actually ignored Octavia's clit, as she had really wanted to draw this out. On the other hand Octavia seemed distracted, and Clarke wanted to trigger more girl cream, so eventually she had brushed her tongue over Octavia's clit like she normally did in the beginning of a pussy licking. Unfortunately she just couldn't resist lingering her tongue over it, which was a little too much, too soon, even if there was no way that Octavia would agree, especially considering the way her wife then cried out in clear approval. And groaned with disapproval when Clarke went back to licking her pussy lips and completely ignoring her clit.

Despite Octavia's clear annoyance she didn't actually say anything, because the mighty Bloodreina saw that as a weakness, for some reason. Which was good for Clarke, because it just meant she got more time gently licking Octavia's cunt. Sure, Octavia would let out increasingly displeased sounds, and eventually she even grabbed the back of Clarke's head, twisted her fingers in her hair, and then pushed her face firmly against her twat. Of course Octavia would never seriously hurt her, especially not when Clarke was going down on her, so Clarke just ignored it and waited for Octavia to ask her properly for what she wanted. And even then Clarke might just ignore it in favour of continuing this heaven.

Octavia was trying to be good and hold back, both for Clarke's benefit, and her own. After all, the longer Clarke spent working her up the harder Octavia would eventually cum. She knew that from experience. And for quite a while Octavia was truly content with what she was receiving. But inevitably the urge to cum slowly grew inside her until at the very least her body needed to be plicated. Yes, immediately starting to demand that Clarke make her cum was unrealistic. Clarke would flat-out refuse to do it, and even if she did, the climaxes would only be satisfying if Clarke had ignored her and slowly build up to it. But that was the problem, right now there was no build-up.

Luckily there was a simple fix for that, namely Octavia whimpering, "More! Please Clarke, mmmmm, more! Lick my clit, ohhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddddd yessssssss, oh fuck!"

Sometimes Clarke would torture her further by insisting on Octavia giving her a detailed description of what she wanted, and/or make her keep going until it was crystal clear that Bloodreina wasn't asking for it, and she certainly wasn't demanding it, no, she was begging for it. But luckly it seemed that Clarke was in a good mood too, and without any more detail than that she began sliding her tongue over her clit with every other lick she gave to Octavia's pussy. Then it was almost every lick, then it was every lick, before finally she was just lingering on Octavia's clit in a seemingly never-ending assault. But it still wasn't enough. No, Octavia just needed a little something extra to get her over the edge, and again she knew just how to get it.

"Please Clarke, mmmmm, please make me cum!" Octavia whimpered extremely pathetically, then getting somewhat more demanding, if only briefly, "Make me cum now! Oooooooh, your Commander commands you! Yessssssss, make me cum in your hot little mouth! Oh fuck, I wanna cum, I need to cum, oh please, ohhhhhhh fuck Clarke, please fuck me! Fuck me and make me cum! Mmmmm, I wanna cum all over your pretty face, I, oh God, oh fuck, fuckkkkkkkkkk yesssssssss, mmmmmm, just like that! Make me fucking cum! Oh fuck! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeesssssssss, make me cum for you Clarke, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck!"

Honestly Octavia wasn't sure how long she was shamelessly begging for, as she lost track of her words while being cruelly tortured by the woman who claimed to love her. Which was almost worth it, as in some way the torturous pleasure was almost it's own reward, and then her ultimate reward was just as mind blowing as expected. Maybe even more mind blowing than it normally was thanks to all that build-up, and maybe even because this was a special day. Although it was hard for Octavia to really judge in that moment, as she lost the ability to think coherently as her wonderful wife effortlessly fucked her to orgasm after orgasm.

Although what actually sent her over the edge wasn't actually the amazing oral sex she was receiving, but looking down between her legs to see a pretty blonde head resting there. A long blonde head, and beautiful blue eyes which was staring up at her, both wonderful reminders of exactly who was doing this to her. Namely Clarke Griffin, the woman who had restored love and hope to her world, and given her something truly to fight for. Her family. A family like she'd never known before. Well, all of that, and some truly amazing sex, as was proven by the amount of times Clarke made her cum, and just how hard each one was, Octavia eventually feeling like she was just constantly cumming as the ecstasy was just so overwhelming.

Clarke had love 'torturing' Octavia to the point of insanity, but she had also been driving herself crazy by denying herself the heavenly liquid which was Octavia's girl cum for so long. So when she finally got the chance to swallow some she didn't miss a drop, perfectly timing her initial tongue thrust to trigger Octavia's first orgasm, and then pulling that tongue out as quickly as she had hammered it in so she could wrap her mouth tightly around Octavia's entrance and swallow everything her wife had to give her. Which was a lot, even during that first climax. Then she repeated the process, albeit with a lot more tongue thrusting to push Octavia to her next climax.

For the next few orgasms Clarke was at least able to swallow the majority of Octavia's cum, but then the Red Queen tightened the grip she already had on the back of Clarke's head, pushed her face deeper into her cunt, and then started grinding herself against her. Which wasn't quite as suffocating as when Octavia was sitting on her face, but it still severely hampered Clarke's abilitie to swallow cum. Or at least as much of it as she would have liked. She still got plenty, as it was literally being squirted down her throat, but it wasn't quite the same. Oh well, at least her face was being thoroughly marked in Octavia's cum, which one way or another Clarke would probably taste later. Or at least where on her face with pride when Octavia inevitably returned the favour.

In the meantime Clarke wasn't quite ready to give up control, not yet, and made sure to slip her hand in between Octavia's legs so she could slip a finger inside her. Which would have been nearly impossible if Octavia had been sitting on her face, but in her current position Clarke was able to use her other hand to hold the mighty Bloodreina down just long enough to push first one finger into her wife's cunt, and then a second while she began savagely attacking Octavia's clit with her mouth and tongue. Which was enough to overwhelm Octavia so much she had to stop grinding for a few merciful minutes, or possibly seconds, before getting back to it with a vengeance.

That was predictable, and what was even more predictable was instead of being allowed to fuck her Queen into unconsciousness, like Clarke promised she'd be able to do one day, Octavia insisted on returning the favour. At that point Clarke would have been happy for her not too, but she found it impossible to argue when with an incredibly painful yank to her hair Octavia pulled her up into a passionate kiss, in which the brunette was able to taste herself on the blonde's lips and tongue, making the kiss that much sweeter. Which was normally the end of Clarke's fun with Octavia, at least for a while, but this time she been able to keep her fingers inside of her, which made what happened next even more satisfying.

Octavia wasn't too happy with that. Or more accurately her mind and soul weren't happy. Her body of course loved it, and betrayed her when she tried to pull Clarke's arm away. Because she was maybe twice as strong as her wife at this point, and unquestionably the better warrior, but that moment the Red Queen just couldn't stop herself from being fingered. All she could do was get her revenge so to speak by shoving her fingers straight into Clarke's cunt, getting a satisfied cry out of the other girl. Even that wasn't enough to make Clarke break the kiss between them, which was becoming increasingly needy and passionate.

Luckily for Clarke she was such a slut for licking pussy that her own pussy was soaking and easily welcomed Octavia's fingers inside them, that cry Wanheda let out of pure pleasure, as was the cries, whimpers and moans which followed. Although Clarke wasn't the only one making those sounds, Octavia not even trying to stop herself from making them as she was focusing all her attention on making her wife cum before she came again. Which wasn't easy, and Octavia had a horrible suspicion that Clarke even let her close the distance between them, which was frustrating. And that suspicion just made her kiss and fuck Clarke much harder and more passionately.

What also added to this was the fact that for a while they kept flipping each other over, in that moment Clarke not content to even bottom a little bit, which was extremely frustrating for Octavia. In the end she had to settle for them both being on their sides while they frantically finger fucked each other, Octavia silently promising she would get Clarke back for this. Maybe finger her under the table during a meeting? Yes, Octavia loved to do that. At least when she wasn't on the receiving end of it. Even then it could be fun, but Octavia couldn't get lost in thinking about the future. No, she had to focus on making Clarke cum first, as anything else was unacceptable.

Unfortunately for Bloodreina, she had to settle for simply cumming at the same time at Wanheda, as Clarke allowed Octavia to push her to the edge of orgasm, and then when the brunette pushed a third finger into the other girl's pussy and started frantically rubbing her clit the blonde did the exact same thing. They also simultaneously broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes, which Octavia had to admit was kind of sweet and romantic, but she was still frustrated about not getting what she wanted. Oh well, she would just have to settle for fucking Clarke into unconsciousness, or at least making her cum more times than she did.

Clarke had the same idea, although knocking Octavia unconscious at this stage was a long shot, and even giving her wife more orgasms then she received was difficult, as it didn't take long for her to lose count of how many they had. Although going down on Octavia earlier probably gave her the edge, which was a comforting thought for Clarke as she slipped into absolute bliss with a woman she loved. Well, that thought, and the satisfaction of knowing this was exactly what she wanted. Oh yes, she had wanted to make Octavia cum first, and she certainly hadn't wanted to cum first herself. No, she wanted them to cum together just like this, and unwittingly Octavia had played right into our hands. Literally.

Of course the Red Queen didn't fight her, and just before Clarke lost the ability to think Octavia rolled them over so Clarke was on top, grabbed her butt with her other hand and then slowly pushed a finger into the blonde's ass hole. She also lean forward to bite down harder on Clarke's neck, Octavia literally marking her territory. Both of which made Clarke cum harder, and almost certainly added to the overall count, but again she had problems keeping score at this point, and Octavia was no doubt having the same problem. Although it was a shame that by sitting on her ass Octavia was preventing Clarke from returning that particular favour, although she made sure to give her plenty of love bites, enough so everybody, including their daughter, would see them.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and both women froze with fingers buried inside of each other and their teeth on each other's neck. It was impressive, as Clarke would have thought they were too consumed with each other to notice such a thing, but the last time they didn't notice involved a very embarrassing moment. After all, there was only one person brave enough to knock on the door this time of night. Or something was seriously wrong. Either way the married couple quickly pulled apart, sucked their fingers clean because they just couldn't resist, and then desperately tried to make themselves look somewhat presentable, even though neither had the energy to get out of bed.

Then Octavia called out, "Who is it?"

"Mommy?" Madi replied, cautiously opening the door and poking her head around it.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Octavia asked, the authority in her voice replaced by nothing but concern.

Madi slipped into the room, close the door, and then blushed, "It's stupid."

"You're here, so it's obviously not." Clarke said firmly, before guessing, "Did you have a bad dream again?"

When Madi nodded Octavia asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Madi whispered quietly as she shook her head.

"Do you want to sleep in our bed tonight?" Bloodreina offered without hesitation.

Madi smiled, and scurried into the bed in between them, clutching tightly to Octavia who kissed her gently on the head while sliding an arm around her. A small part of Clarke was jealous, but mostly she was overwhelmed with happiness that this was her life. Sure, Madi was getting a bit too old for this, but after the horror she had seen it was understandable, and the fearsome Red Queen didn't question it for a second. No, she welcomed Madi with open arms, as she had from the beginning, making Clarke fall even more in love with her. Then with a blissfully happy smile on her face Clarke gently threw an arm around Madi, her hand resting on Octavia's chest, meaning that she could hug her family while slowly drifting off to sleep in blissful happiness.


End file.
